iHate you
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: What if Sam forgot the most important day that comes once a year!  Suck at summaries.  maybe some OOC
1. iForgot

**Sam's P.O.V**

_**As I enter the Shay's apartment. I see Red and Blue Balloons everywhere**_

"**Hey Carls". I say. That's when Carly turns around.**

"**Hey Sa…. You forgot didn't you"? **

"**Ha ha no" **

"**Then what's today?" She asked.**

"**Um…Wait I got this, Fourth of July?"**

"**That was last month."**

"**Free Meat for Sam Day!" I asked excitedly. **

"**No, If that was a holiday then it would be everyday from what rate my fridge is at". She stated pointing to an almost empty fridge. **

"**Hehe" I laugh awkwardly**

"**Sam you really don't know do you?"**

"**Give me a hint!" **

" **He's our Best friend."**

"**oh Crap.. That's today?" I ask Shocked. **

_**I honestly forgot. I need to get him a gift! I mean I know I'm supposed to hate him, But he's been there for me. So I think of him as a really close friend. But I never came out and said that. He still thinks were Friend-Enemies. Ya were past that, well kind of. Our Friendship is more like Love/hate after the kiss. I hate to admit it, but I think that Nub is really cute, if he ever heard me say that. He would hold it over my head forever, I think.**_

"**Sam go upstairs and use his laptop to find him a gift, don't bring it up what your doing. Be Sam and just go on it!" Carly Stated. **

"**Is he up there?" I asked **

"**Yes, now go!"**

**This is gonna be interesting.**


	2. iYell

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Sam's P.O.V**

_I raced up the stairs into the iCarly studio, With Carly right behind me. To see Freddie sitting on the Car, polishing his Nerd equipment. _

"Hey,Hey Freddio" I said nervously

"Hey Sam, Hey Carly." He said

_I walked over to his computer put on some Boys Like Girls. Love that Band._

"Sure use it" He chuckles.

_After a few minutes, I found a High Speed hard drive that I've been promising him _**(A/N iQuit iCarly). **_I walk over to Carly who was standing on that stage by the window looking at random stuff, and I point to what I'm gonna buy him. _

"Sweet" she says

"Ya I've been…Whoa"

_The computer turns Black then Blue with all these random Codes. Then Back to the page I was on. Freddie rushes over trying to see the screen, but I move away so he doesn't see_.

"Sam gimmie it!" 

"No Freddie!" I say. _We sound like two little kids fighting over a toy_.

_He grabs onto one end I grab the other. We tug back and forth then I let go exactly when he does, and … It Flies out the window_

"Oh" Carly says

"MY" I say

"GOD!" _Freddie Exclaims and runs out the door down to the front of The Bushwell Plaza, Carly and I follow._

_Carly and I run down to the Parking lot of The Bushwell. To see Freddie Standing over his remains of his Laptop._

"Freddie…"_ I start._

_(A/N WARNING use of a lot of caps lock and Sad Seddie moments __ )_

"SAVE IT SAM, I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH YOUR CRAP MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU BEEN CAUSING ME PHYSICAL AN MENTAL PAIN. I JUST GOT THAT COMPUTER FOR MY BIRTHDAY! YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT DIDN'T YOU? THAT WAS PROBABLY THE WHOLE REASON YOU NEEDED MY LAPTOP, TO BUY ME A CRAPPY GIFT! AND USE THE REST OF THE MONEY ON HAM OR STEAK OR SOMETHING THAT WILL CLOG YOUR ATERIES! THAT CAUSES DEATH SO I HOPE YOU EAT MORE AND MORE. THE ONLY REASON I'M YOUR FRIEND IS…."

"BECAUSE OF CARLY? HUH THAT'S IT! I KNEW THAT FREDDIE I ALWAYS HAVE SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN PRETTIER AND SMARTER I'VE HEARD YOU SAY THAT MY WHOLE LIFE! AND BTW I WAS GONNA BUY YOU A HIGH SPEED HARD DRIVE, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WANTED ONE! I'M SORRY I EVER WAS YOUR FRIEND!" _I shot back_

"YOU KNOW WHAT ME TOO, I HAVE SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TELL YOU I WISH CARLY WAS MY FIRST KISS NOT YOU. ONE MORE THING I HATE YOU!" _He just left me dumbfounded what did I just say? What did he just say I sat down started to cry. Carly knew she should leave me alone so she did. She went to go leave us both alone_


	3. iMade a Mistake

Disclaimer- You honestly think a 12 year old can make a sick nasty TV show?

**Freddie P.O.V**

_Oh My God! I'm such a retard. I can't believe I said that to her. I feel so awful and guilty. I'm just sitting here collapsed on my clean carpet. Hm… comfy. Snap out of it Benson you just practically scarred her for life. Ugh She just made me So MAD! But I love her…yes I Freddie Benson is in love with Samantha Puckett. I knew if she heard that she would break every part in my body. I know your wondering since when did you like Sam Puckett? Well first I don't know why I'm talking like there's someone actually listening, but anyway I liked her for a while like friend wise before the kiss. Then after the kiss I don't know about her but I felt sparks, and I've been in love with her since. I've been hiding it though. Not like it matters she hates me now. I got to go see if she's okay, I have to make it up to her. _

_So I walk over to Carly's apartment. And knock.. to see Spencer?_

"_Hey Spenc," I say "Carly here?"_

"_Hey Freddie, Happy birthday!"_

"_Not really" I mumble_

"_Anyway Carly's upstairs"_

"_Thanks Spencer," I start walking "Oh you know I could never hate Sam right?"_

"_Course, You guys like each other!" He said_

"_HUH?" I asked scared he didn't know did he?_

"_As friend's right? I thought you guys were friends." He asked confused_

"_Ya we are…hehe." I say nervously. _

_I run Upstairs to the Studio to see Carly looking out the window. Her face is Blank, with no expression. When I was about to say something she goes._

"You hurt her you know…" her voice had no expression either.

"Carly I was stupid, I didn't mean it"

"THEN WHY'D YOU SAY IT?" Her voice was loud now." Sorry," She whispered "This is too much for you on your Birthday."

" No, don't be sorry it's not yours nor Sam's fault. It's mine." I say

"Just look at her,"_ Completely ignoring my statement, Pointing to the window. I look out then down. _"She's been like that since you ran inside._"_

_She's sitting there head in her knee's suposivily crying. I walk over to one of those Weiner dogs statues and hit it with my hand, making it fall to the ground _(A/N Just like the chick episode).

"Freddie..." She starts.

"I'M AN IDIOT," I say" WHY DID I DO THAT TO HER?"

"You were mad…" She says

"But… I know! I'll make it up to her!" I say

"How? Don't buy her anything it's your birthday" She points out

"I got an email from someone who wanted to come on iCarly, the other day. I'll email them back and ask if the want to come tonight." I exclaimed happily "oh wait I don't have my laptop..Oh ya I put there number in my phone!"

"But Freddie your party…."

"I don't care right now, you know how grateful I am but I need to make this up to Sam." I say

_And with that I got my phone I had a very important call to make._


	4. iFeel Shattered

Disclaimer- No I don't own iCarly but that would be so cool if they made this an episode!

Sam's P.O.V-

_I'm just sitting there letting everybody in the world watching cry, I feel like a priss. I can't just sit here and think that Freddie's gonna come out here and apologize like that. I tried to make this an awesome birthday. But I screwed up….again. Face is Sam you're a suckish friend. My hands are in my pockets I feel something. My I pod! I put it on shuffle and the first song kind of, not really relates to what just happened- ish _

_**Shattered-**_

"_**And I've lost who I am,**_

_**And I can't understand**_

_**Why my heart is so broken**_

_**Rejecting your love**_

_**Without love gone wrong**_

_**Lifeless words carry on**_

_**But I know**_

_**All I know Is that the end's beginning**__."_

_That moment I got a text from Carly. Doesn't she know what state im at now? It says_

**Hey Sam sorry what happened frm b4. I have something tht will cheer u up. Come 2 the studio.**

**-Carly 3**

_I guess I'm going to Carly's._


	5. iForgive you

Sam POV-

_Why is the studio dark? All I can see is this Red light. Probs. Jerk-Faces camera, but is it on? I turn on the lights and then I hear…_

**Freddie's POV- **

_Lights on…here I go._

"_**I remember what you wore on the first day,**_

_**You came into my life and I thought **_

"_**Hey you know this could be something"."**_

"**Freddie? What are you doing, and why is there a giant curtain there**_**?"**_

_**Is all she can ask? I just signal her to sit by me.**_

"_**Cuz' everything you do and words' you say,**_

_**You know that it all takes my breath away.**_

_**And now I'm left with nothing."**_

"_**Freddie. I didn't know you could play gutair."**_

_**I laugh "I don't" I stand up and press a button. The curtain rises and there is Boys Like Girls.**_

_**Sam squeals. I grab her hand and we start dancing. I signal them to keep singing.**_

"_**So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**_

_**And maybe two. Is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and I figured out it's easier said than done…"**_

"**Freddie…I'm sorry." **_**She says**_

"**If I didn't forgive you do you think I would've put this all together?"**

"**No, Freddie can I tell you something..?"**

"**Ya, sure, anything!" **_**I say a little too excitedly**_

"**I ….love you**_**"**_

_**My mouth drops, is that all I can do…crap I must look like a retard. So instead I kiss her…"**_**I love you too**_**". And now I realize I'm glad she dropped my laptop out the window, Cuz' this is the best birthday ever **_

_**Sorry this story sucked Cheese, it was my first. My next story is going to be my version of iDo and a song fic. Also Orphan 2 ;) **__** Review plzzzz **__**-Sarah **_


End file.
